From prior art sensor systems are known which have a number of sensors, which are coupled with the sensor electronics, for example an evaluating device. In this respect it is disadvantageous, that for each sensor an own sensor electronic unit or evaluating device has to be provided in order to run the single sensors or to test the sensor signals. If the sensor electronic unit or the evaluating devices are provided in the form of an integrated electronic circuit, the connection of every further sensor is made with a considerable expensive material and expenditure.
Further, additionally expensive material and expenditure result from additional connectors provided at the integrated component.
In capacitive sensor systems which provide a plurality of capacitive sensors, an additional disadvantage is that a certain distance between the capacitive sensors has to be maintained, in order to prevent alternating electric fields from coupling into adjacent capacitive sensors. In order to reduce the distance of two adjacent capacitive sensors, additional measures are necessary in order to shield two adjacent capacitive sensors from each other. Thus, on an integrated circuit sufficient additional connectors have to be provided, at which the corresponding shielding means can be connected.